


To Paris?

by redtribution



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtribution/pseuds/redtribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Anon prompt. Harold discovers that Liz and Reddington have struck up a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Paris?

A knock sounded at the door. Assistant Director Harold Cooper looked up from the case file he was examining. Agent Ressler stood in front of him, framed in the doorway.

“Sir, you wanted me to tell you when agent Keen got in?”

“I did,” Cooper said. “She requested time off next Monday. I wanted to let her know we’ve arranged for that to happen.”

Ressler nodded. “She’s in our office with Reddington. I can tell her,” he said, gesturing to the door.

Cooper waved a hand. “No, no, I’ll go. I need you to meet with Aram to discuss DNA samples.”

“Yes, sir.” Ressler nodded militarily and left.

As Cooper approached Agent Keen’s office, he heard amused voices inside. Giving in to his instinct for eavesdropping, Cooper paused just outside the door to listen.

“…must say, you smell lovely, Lizzie. New perfume?”

A chuckle. “Yes, the one _you_ gave to me.”

Cooper peeked around the doorframe quietly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Agent Keen sat up against the side of her desk, her arms wrapped around Reddington’s neck. Reddington stood in front of her, his arms on her waist. However, it wasn’t their physical positions, but rather the expression on Reddington’s face that startled Cooper. The man looked different, more…whole than Cooper had ever seen, and he wasn’t the only one. For the first time since the dreadful business with Tom, Agent Keen looked peaceful. The smile that graced her lips was easy, the look in her eye contented.

“Well, I have excellent taste,” Reddington smiled.

“Yes,” Agent Keen said, leaning into him. She tilted her head up until their lips were almost touching. “And you _taste_ excellent.”

They kissed then, and Cooper looked away as they entwined.

“I asked Cooper for time off next Monday,” said Agent Keen, and Cooper felt free to observe them again. “So we can go on that trip you wanted to take.”

“Ah, yes,” Reddington said, removing a hand from Agent Keen’s waist to smooth down her hair. “And where would you like to go? I thought Paris, perhaps, since you’ve never been.”

Liz sighed. “There are lots of places I haven’t been. I’d rather go somewhere that interests you. Where do you want to go?”

Reddington leaned into Liz and kissed her on the temple. His next words were whispered into her ear so quietly that Cooper could hardly make them out.

“Anywhere, as long as you’re my companion.”

As Agent Keen’s mouth searched out Reddington’s again, Cooper came to the conclusion that this was not a moment to interrupt. He left quietly, his brow furrowed. _This had better not put a kink in my taskforce,_ he thought.

…

Three weeks later, Cooper was again interrupted in his office, this time by the entire taskforce. He had just arrived and was getting settled when Liz poked her head in.

“Sir, do you mind if we have a quick meeting?”

“Not at all,” Cooper said, gesturing for her to come in, his suspicions mounting.

Liz, Reddington, Ressler, Samar, and Aram all filed into his office. Cooper took a seat in his desk chair, and Aram offered the lone chair to Samar, leaving everyone else standing. Ressler shut the door behind them and leaned against it, his expression apprehensive.

“Thank you for meeting with us,” Liz said. She and Reddington stood in front of the blinds, facing the team. Reddington’s entire focus was on Agent Keen, who looked incredibly nervous.

“Reddington and I have an announcement to make. I’d like to stress that this in no way affects either of our professional performances, or decreases the amount of respect I expect as a member of this taskforce.” Liz stopped and bit her lip. Her words sounded highly rehearsed. She was clearly worried.

The pause stretched. “So…what’s the announcement?” Aram asked, finally.

Agent Keen seemed to teeter on the edge of opening her mouth, but seemed unable to. After ten seconds, Reddington took matters into his own hands, quite literally. He reached out and slipped his hand into Liz’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Turning to Aram, he said blatantly, “Agent Keen and I are a couple.”

Aram laughed loudly for a moment, before realize that he was the only one who seemed to find the situation amusing. Swallowing, he said “Oh, you’re serious?”

“Yes,” said Agent Keen, finding her voice.

Next to Aram, Samar eyed the two of them with a knowing look. Ressler looked far less pleased.

Agent Keen turned to Cooper. “Sir, I know this must come as a surprise. I want to stress again that I still take this job very seriously. I hope that you won’t be put off by this…development.”

Cooper nodded. “No need worry, Agent Keen.”

Liz blinked. “Really? You’re not…upset?”

Cooper’s mouth twitched. “If I were upset, I would have approached you about it before now.”

Behind Liz, Reddington’s smile widened. “How did you know, Harold?”

“I saw you two in Agent Keen’s office a few weeks ago.” Cooper confessed. He smiled, then. “How was Paris?”

Liz flushed. It was Reddington that replied, with enthusiasm.  “Nicaragua, actually. Li—Agent Keen insisted on going somewhere I’d never been before.”

Cooper nodded. “Alright, then. Well, if that’s all?”

Liz recovered. “Yes, sir.”

“Alright then. Get out of my office,” he teased.

Ressler needed no persuading. He opened the door and slipped out, closely followed by Aram and Samar. Reddington began pulling Liz to the door, but she stopped, turning back to Cooper.

“Thank you, sir.” She said.

Cooper nodded. “You’re welcome. And Keen?”

“Yes sir?”

“Don’t screw this up.”

Agent Keen smiled and nodded. Reddington and Liz exited, shoulder to shoulder. As the door swung closed behind them, Harold shook his head. _What has my life come to?_


End file.
